ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mika Kagehira
Being all alone as a first year, he admires Shu because he called out to him. He is currently getting along with him in the handicraft club. He harbors complicated feelings about Nazuna, who left their unit. He has an honest and gullible personality, but can easily become lonely and broody. He likes cute and scary things, but has very few friends because he has difficulties finding people who share his interests. He has a complex about his girlish name and mismatched eyes. Appearance Mika is a young man with a skinny build. He has mid-length tousled dark green hair. His eyes have heterochromia iridium; his right eye is a light golden color, while his left is aqua. At school, he wears his school blazer unbuttoned over his navy blue sweater. His white shirt is untucked and unbuttoned at the collar, and he wears a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. He wears a blue tie loosely around the collar, purple sneakers and loose plaid pants. On stage, Mika wears Valkyrie's uniform. It consists of a black, dark-rose colored coat over a buttoned black shirt and a dark-rose ribbon around his neck. His coat has three-quarter length sleeves, and he wears long black leather bracelettes on his forearms. He also wears a black stud earring in is left ear and a black feather earring in his right. Trivia *Mika speaks in the Kansai dialect. *Mika often carries around candies to eat. He has stated that nice sweets make his stomach upset, and prefers something that an amateur would make, such as a half burnt cake, and also cheap candies. *Mika's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in hiragana. It also features a small candy drawing. *He's very similar in looks and personality to Suzu Kuromori from Ensemble Girls. This has been stated many times by other characters (by Anzu in Mika's first sub-story, by Chizuru Yakumo in the light novel and by Mika himself in Milky Way). Spoilers: *It was revealed in Reminiscence ＊ End of the Marionette's Strings that Mika lives together with Shu to avoid commuting from his home in Kansai. In order to pay back Shu for his deeds, Mika has put a portion of the funds earned from idol activities into Shu's household expenses and also sends some back to his home in Kansai. *Though he is part of the Handicrafts Club, Mika is only an amateur at sewing, usually only fixing up dumped stuffed dolls rather than creating things. However, he has attempted to make an outfit for Nazuna's birthday in Reminiscence ＊ Marionette, as shown in his card, (Trashy Feelings) Mika Kagehira, though Shu had secretly worked up on some of the places Mika messed up on. Relationships See Mika Kagehira/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "I’m Jun Oosuka, the voice of Kagehira Mika. I did a double take when my manager sent me a message saying, “You’re going to be in Enstars!” When they showed me the character settings for Mika-kun, I had to do a triple take. I don’t even remember how many times I had to look at the script when they gave it to me… I think I must have stretched out my neck with all the double takes lol. Mika-kun… He’s a good kid, admirable and lovable. He’s the sort of guy you wouldn’t be able to take your eyes off if you had him as a friend. Please show him some love and produce him. (In Kansai Dialect) Valkyrie is the best!" Category:Valkyrie Category:Handicraft Club Category:Class 2-B Category:Capricorn